Various processes are known for the production of carbon dioxide. In addition, carbon dioxide also occurs as a natural by-product of the combustion of organic materials. One disadvantage of many current processes is that the carbon dioxide may be very dilute, and accordingly, it is not economically viable to recover the carbon dioxide. A second disadvantage with current processes is that the combustion gases may contain substantial amounts of other gases and particulates which complicate the recovery of the carbon dioxide, and accordingly, mitigate against the recovery of the carbon dioxide.
In terms of the volume of discharge, carbon dioxide is one of the main green house gases which is released into the atmosphere by industry today. However, on a mole by mole basis, unburned gases, such as methane are one magnitude more effective as green house gases than carbon dioxide. Accordingly, one problem with the combustion of organic compounds is the production of green house gases. A second problem with the combustion of organic compounds is that incomplete combustion may occur releasing higher potency green house gases into the atmosphere.